Lasting Impressions (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Some gifts are priceless. (Day Nine of the REAL World Anniversary McRollathon)


See my ANs in part 2 of the marathon-A Gentle Nudge

I can't believe the First Anniversary REAL World McRollathon is coming to a close already. It went too fast! We want to thank you all for your amazing support. Rest assured, we'll find another excuse for a marathon before you know it.

* * *

 **Lasting Impressions (1/1)**

"That was absolutely delicious, honey," Elizabeth said as she sat back in her chair and placed her napkin on her now empty plate.

"Thanks. It's Nonna's recipe," Catherine smiled. "We practiced over Christmas and I've been dying for a chance to try it out on a larger group."

Catherine insisted on preparing breakfast for the family so that all three mothers, Grandma Ang, Elizabeth and Mary, could have a relaxing Mother's Day morning.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Steve teased.

"Of course not," Catherine smiled indulgently. "But after years of eating MREs and whatever you could get your hands on on a mission you aren't exactly hard to please when it comes to food."

"That's true," Steve acknowledged. "Still I know good cooking when I taste it and you," he kissed her on the cheek, "are a great cook."

Catherine beamed.

"I don't think I ever had frittata before," Mary said as she placed a few more small pieces in front of Joan, "But I definitely know I'll be having it again. It was awesome."

"Isn't it?" Catherine said.

Grandma Ang smiled. "And like everything Catherine cooks, you can tell it was made with love. Thank you for the wonderful meal, honey."

"You're very welcome." Catherine got up from her seat and wrapped her grandmother in a tight hug.

Elizabeth's eyes became teary at the sight of the unabashed display of affection between her mother and her daughter. She loved the fact that even though Catherine's life had sped up as Grandma Ang's was slowing down the two women still reveled in each other's company and treasured every minute they had together.

"Now," she cleared her throat, "I need you all to find something else to do and stay far away from the back yard while I get ready."

She made a shoo-ing motion with her hands and Joseph and Grandma Ang chuckled while Steve, Catherine and Mary looked confused.

Elizabeth had issued a very clear edict during the planning stages of the trip.

No one was to arrive bearing Mother's Day gifts.

She had other plans.

Plans which to this point she had not revealed to anyone.

"Mom, I can help … " Catherine began.

"No, thank you though, honey," Elizabeth cut her off.

"I'd be happy to … " Mary piped up but was interrupted immediately.

"That's very sweet. But no," Elizabeth smiled. "Now why are none of you moving?"

"Well," Joseph grinned as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I for one have learned when your mother uses that tone there's no point in arguing. Steve, what do you say you and I clear these dishes then I have a quick errand I could use your help with."

"Joseph," Elizabeth said warningly.

"I'm not going anywhere near a mall," he winked. "I promise."

"Sounds good to me." Steve looked at Elizabeth then Catherine. "Unless you need me for something." When both shook their heads no he turned back to Joseph. "Let's do it then."

"We won't be long," Joseph promised as he began clearing away dishes.

"Jo-sef. Come?" Joan held her arms up and looked at him pleadingly.

"You want to go with me and Uncle Steve in the car?" he asked, then looked towards Mary for permission.

"Hey, it's fine with me," Mary chuckled. "As long as it's ok with you."

"Well of course it's fine with us, isn't it Uncle Steve?" Joseph cooed happily at Joan who giggled in return. "We'd love to have Miss Joan go along."

"Absolutely," Steve agreed.

"YAY!" Joan clapped her hands. "Go!"

* * *

Grandma Ang, Catherine and Mary sat in the living room chatting amiably while Elizabeth prepared her surprise and Steve and Joseph were off running a mystery errand with Joan.

"I wonder what she's up to out there," Catherine said as she glanced curiously towards the backyard.

"We'll know soon enough," Grandma Ang smiled serenely. "She's been planning this for weeks. Let her have her fun."

"She didn't give you even a tiny clue?" Catherine asked doubtfully.

"Nothing." Grandma Ang shook her head adamantly.

"I could just peek my head out and make sure she doesn't need any help." Catherine started to stand.

"Sit down, sweetheart," Grandma Ang said firmly, but with a smile. "Your mother is fine."

Mary chuckled. "You're really not good with being kept in the dark, are you?"

"Not at all," Catherine huffed.

"Just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet," Mary advised.

Catherine took a deep breath. "I'll try but I make no promises."

The sound of the french door that led to backyard opening had Catherine immediately on her feet.

"So much for relaxing," Mary sighed and Grandma Ang laughed.

"Everything ok out there, Mom? Do you need anything?" Catherine asked as her mother entered the living room.

"I'm ready to go. As soon as your dad gets back with Steve and Joan we can start."

As if on cue the front door opened and the room was filled with the ear-splitting sound of a toddler shrieking. The women all tensed then immediately relaxed when they realized it was a happy and excited shriek as opposed to a scared or unhappy shriek.

Steve entered first carrying the exuberant child who was wiggling and bouncing to the point it was hard for even him to keep her under control.

"Liz-bet! Liz-bet! Liz-bet!" Joan said breathlessly.

"What is it, angel?" Elizabeth asked.

"SU-PWISE!" Joan shrieked.

"Surprise? What kind of … " Elizabeth's voice trailed off as Joseph entered the house along with a familiar black and tan dog whose tail was wagging wildly.

"'MO-KEY!" Joan clapped.

"Ok, peanut," Mary said as she crossed the room and took Joan from Steve. "We need to use our indoor voice now."

"Ma-ma. 'mo-key!" Joan said in a much softer tone.

"I see that," Mary smiled.

"How did you do this, Joseph?" Elizabeth asked animatedly as she knelt.

Smokey came to her immediately and she began scratching his neck and accepting excited puppy kisses.

"Good job, Dad," Catherine smiled softly.

"I made a few calls and asked if there was any way I could pick him up early and the folks at the sanctuary agreed." Joseph shrugged as though it was nothing but everyone in the room knew he'd gone to a lot of trouble to make the arrangements. "So … surprise! What do you think?"

"I think … " Elizabeth smiled as Smokey sat and offered her his paw, "It's the perfect day for a new member to join the family."

Catherine stepped beside Steve and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until we were on the way."

Joan squirmed to get down and Mary placed her on the floor and knelt beside her. "Now remember we have to be very gentle with Smokey, just like Cammie."

"They became fast friends in the back seat on the way home," Joseph reported. "Especially once Smokey realized Joan was happy to share the Cheerios you gave us for the trip."

Smokey made his way around the room inquisitively investigating his new home. When he came to where Grandma Ang was sitting in her recliner he stopped, staring at her expectantly with wagging his tail rapidly.

She reached out and scratched him on the head. "Just one thing we need to get straight," she smiled. "If you're gonna live in this house you have to root for the Cubs. None of this Yankees or Mets nonsense."

Smokey gave a happy little yip and wagged his tail so hard he nearly knocked the magazines off the coffee table.

"I think that's a yes," Grandma Ang laughed. "You and I are gonna get along fine."

"Well now that that's settled," Elizabeth chuckled, "let's grab his food and water dishes and some toys and let's all head out to the back yard."

* * *

The tall, sturdy fence around the Rollins' back yard allowed Smokey to be off leash and explore his new environment exactly as he wished, at his own pace. When he spotted a small frog in the flower bed and tried to play with it it reminded Steve and Catherine of Cammie and the gecko.

Joan happily toddled after the black and tan dog who seemed to know instinctively to be gentle with the tiny human. The two of them explored the grassy backyard for several minutes before Elizabeth asked everyone to be seated at the large banquet table which had been left out after Joan's party.

Joseph helped Grandma Ang get settled as Mary corralled Joan. When everyone finally took their seats they noticed containers in the middle of the table filled with beads, buttons and a rainbow of ribbon colors. There were packages of modeling clay, every hue of paint imaginable, wood pieces, wire, brushes, glitter, glue and even multi-colored duct tape.

"Did a Michael's store explode somewhere nearby and everything landed in our backyard?" Joseph teased as he moved to stand beside his wife.

"Just shush," she said as she elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "I already talked to the people who run the summer art program and they'll take whatever we don't use. I'll box it all up and deliver it next week."

As he took his seat she stayed standing and addressed the others. "So I guess you've all been curious as to what's going on here."

"That's an understatement," Mary muttered to Grandma Ang. "Catherine was gonna explode if she didn't find out soon."

Grandma Ang chuckled and Elizabeth continued.

"As you all know I was very adamant no one bring a store bought Mother's Day present this year."

"You mentioned it once or twice ... or a dozen times," Catherine smiled.

"The reason I was so insistent is because," Elizabeth paused as her eyes welled unexpectedly. "Because this … all of you here … this is all I wanted for Mother's Day. Catherine, who has been a joy in my life since the minute she was born, and Steve who we are so happy to have as part of the family and couldn't love more."

Steve dropped his arm around Catherine's shoulder and smiled at Elizabeth.

"And now the newest members of the family … Mary and Joan. We've only known you for six months and yet it's hard to remember our lives before you brought your love and energy to them."

Tears filled Mary's eyes and Grandma Ang reached out and squeezed her hand.

"And of course you, mom, who made me the woman I am today."

Grandma Ang blew her daughter a kiss.

"And Joseph, the most amazing man I know who has made this crazy journey that is my life such an amazing ride. I wouldn't change a minute."

Joseph stood and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. As he sat back down his eyes met Steve's. After their conversation the previous day about the impact his career had had on the stability of his family life both men knew how much Elizabeth's words meant.

"So I thought that not only would it be nice to _make_ each other gifts, but it would be extra special to spend time together while doing so. Because the time together is really what matters."

Elizabeth looked around the table to see how her idea was being received.

"I think it's a great idea, mom," Catherine said sincerely.

"Absolutely," Mary and Steve agreed in unison.

"Budder-ply," Joan squealed enthusiastically as one flew by and everyone laughed.

"I think we have everything we need here but ask if there's something you don't see. Towards the end I have a special project in mind," Elizabeth smiled as she watched Joan continue to watch the butterfly. "So … let's get started."

After a few seconds of contemplating what to make they all decided it was best to just jump in and see where their creativity took them.

After thinking for a minute Mary picked out some small wooden slats and began constructing a frame Elizabeth could use for one of her cross-stitch creations. Grandma Ang slid her chair up right next to Joan and the two of them began working on a necklace for Mary.

Steve and Catherine, after a short discussion, came up with a plan. Catherine would use modeling clay to create a few new trinkets that would hopefully be lucky for Grandma Ang at BINGO while Steve strung a beaded necklace made with the colors of his, Catherine's, Mary's and Joan's birthstones for Elizabeth.

Joseph and Elizabeth chose a large piece of poster board and began painting a family tree for Grandma Ang.

They all laughed as they worked, re-lived favorite memories and retold favorite stories. Mary listened with rapt attention as Joseph and Elizabeth told tales of Catherine's childhood and even though he'd heard most of the stories many times before Steve enjoyed every word.

As they worked Smokey alternated between sleeping peacefully in the shade, exploring his new environment, and visiting each person at the table, nudging them with his nose, wanting to be part of what was going on.

Mary finished Elizabeth's frame and decorated it with paint and beads picked out by Joan. She was so pleased with the final product she made one for Grandma Ang to use with the picture of her choice.

Soon the gifts were completed and found their way to their intended recipients. Grandma Ang wiped her tears as she ran her fingers over the family tree her daughter and son-in-law had created.

"This really was an amazing idea," she said as she beamed at Elizabeth. "With my new lucky charms the girls at BINGO won't stand a chance and I am going to put a picture of Mary and Joan in this frame and put it right on my night table where I'll see it every night and every morning. Thank you all."

Elizabeth and Mary both donned their necklaces, much to the delight of everyone at the table.

"This is without a doubt the best piece of jewelry I own," Mary announced as she kissed Joan. "Thanks, Grandma Ang, for helping."

"This necklace couldn't mean more to me if it was made with real gems," Elizabeth smiled widely.

"It looks great on you if I do say so myself," Steve grinned.

"Now for my final project." Elizabeth reached for a large plastic container under the table filled with a tan colored powder. "If we could just make room in the middle of the table … "

Catherine and Mary immediately began gathering up the various plastic containers and carrying them to the deck while Steve and Grandma Ang made funny faces at Joan to keep her amused.

"Could you please grab the three molds I sat out earlier while you're up there?" Elizabeth called to the girls.

Catherine looked around and saw a shallow, rectangular box and a two heart shaped cake pans on the deck railing. "These?" she asked. Her mother nodded and she carried the requested objects to the table as Mary cleared away the last of the supplies.

Elizabeth added water from a pitcher she'd filled earlier to the container of powder, stirring and testing until it reached the desired consistency. She set it aside to let it firm up for a few minutes then reached for a small box on the seat beside her.

She placed the box on the table and removed a small plaster of paris plaque.

"Catherine made me this when she was in kindergarten," she said, holding up the treasured ornament for everyone to see. "And I thought this year would be a great time to make some new ones to show how our family has grown."

"That's a great idea," Catherine said eagerly. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Mary and Steve's reactions and was glad to see they both looked excited about the idea.

"Mary, sweetie, do you have a cast of Joan's hand?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet." Mary shook her head.

"Well, we're gonna fix that today," Elizabeth smiled indicating one of the heart shaped cake pans. "And if it's okay I'd really like to have one for myself as well."

"It's more than ok," Mary said elatedly.

"And in this bigger one I thought we could all put our handprint," Elizabeth explained. "A family plaque."

"That is ... an amazing idea," Joseph said, once again awed by his wife. After all their years of marriage she still often blew him away with her thoughtfulness and compassion.

Everyone at the table voiced their agreement.

It took Joan a minute to understand exactly what was expected of her but once she did she happily plopped her hands down, one in each cake pan, and held very still till Mary told her to remove them. She giggled at the sight of the plaster of paris stuck to her fingers but patiently allowed Mary to clean one hand while Catherine cleaned the other.

"Now we're going to do that again except we're all gonna take turns putting our hands in the bigger box, okay?" Mary coaxed.

"Ok," Joan answered in a sing-song voice.

Grandma Ang was the first to place her hand in the plaster, followed by Joseph and Elizabeth, then Steve and Catherine, and finally Mary and Joan. When everyone's hands were cleaned up and Elizabeth was getting ready to place the mold in the sun to dry Joan asked "'Mo-key?"

Steve smiled. "She remembers the bear prints from the zoo."

Joan looked at the adults surrounding her expectantly. "'Mo-key?"

"Ok … well … she makes a good point," Elizabeth said. "Smokey is part of the family now. Let's see if we can get him to cooperate."

She placed the still wet mold carefully on the ground while Joseph gave Smokey the command to sit and placed a gentle hand on his collar just in case. He didn't want the exuberant dog accidental destroying the mold.

"Ok buddy, let's give this a try." He gently lifted Smokey's paw and placed it softly into the plaster. The dog sat perfectly still, concentrating on Joseph the entire time, till his foot was lifted from the gooey plaster.

"Good job!" Joseph said as Elizabeth lifted the mold to safety and Smokey twirled excitedly. "Now let's grab the hose and get your paw cleaned up."

"Down," Joan said earnestly. Mary helped her off the bench and she toddled off after Joseph and Smokey.

"This has been such an amazing week," Mary said. "I can't thank you enough."

"Nonsense," Elizabeth said. "We should be thanking you. We hate that you have to head back today but we hope you know you're welcome in our home anytime."

"Thank you." Mary's eyes welled and Elizabeth rounded the table and hugged her tightly. "This is the first of many, many visits I hope."

"Me too." Mary held on tightly and reveled in the warmth of Elizabeth's hug.

Just as they broke apart Joseph returned to the table carrying Joan with a clean-pawed Smokey trailing behind. He stopped to look at the drying plaster casts.

"Pretty!" Joan pronounced.

"You're right. They are." Joseph kissed her on the cheek and turned to the group.

"Here's to lasting impressions. The kind in plaster and the kind on our hearts."

 **THE END**

 **REAL McRollers! We want to hear your favorite moments from the last year of REAL World stories.**

 _Check out the endnotes for each story during the Anniversary McRollathon for a prompt and leave your favorites in a review, on Twitter (#REALMcRoller), on Tumblr (mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com), or send us an email (realmcroll at yahoo dot com)._

 **Today: What are your favorite REAL World family moments?**

I have a few:

The girl's day out lunch in _Hanging Out With Family_

The Monopoly game in _Got Game_

The inaugural bbq in the new deck in _First of Many_

The team meeting and shopping with the Allens in Shop with a Cop

And that's just to list a few! I could go on and on and on . . .

Now let's hear from you REALMcRollers

Xxxxxxxxx

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
